Estações
by nanybell
Summary: quando uma estação do ano modifica toda a nossa vida... seja por suas caracteristicas ou por suas consequencias!


universo alternativo...

fic sem beta

primeira fic de bleach!

bom... nao tenho preferencia por este casal..

escrevi essa fic sem um casal especifico.. e pra nao ficar uma fic perdida eu coloquei esse...

mas tbm acho super a casa do Neji e Hinata, Maya e Kurama... e assim por diante...

nao custa nada ler né!! ai depois vcs encaixam o casal que quizerem... e me contem lóooogico..

boa leitura...

IchigoxSenna

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meu Inverno**_

Dizem que é a estaçao mais agradavel do ano. Para alguns,quando estão apaixonados é uma época linda, de amores, esperanças... A linda primavera... O por quê? Você já viu alguma explosão de hormônios acontecendo na neve?

Cada estaçãoo tem sua caracteristica definida.A primavera tem o amor, o nascer do sol para a vida. O verão é regado de decisões precipitadas, pouca roupa, sedução.... hormônios. O outono parece ser ligado a separações, parece que só o verdadeiro irá restar o que o torna de certa forma puro. No inverno você hiberna, se preparando pra um novo despertar, posso até dizer que você só conhece uma pessoa quando passa um inverno com ela. Novamente a primavera e a declaração de que a pessoa com quem você passou o inverno é a coisa mais importante da sua vida. Essa é a lógica natural, ou pelo menos era até antes de conhecê-la.

Era uma fria tarde de um outono qualquer, vi uma jovem dançando em meio às folhas já amarelas que cobriam o chão daquele parque. Ela sorria como uma criança, mas de garota talvez apenas o sorriso, o corpo e as feições mostravam que se tratava de uma jovem e bela mulher. Reparei que mudei meu caminho da volta de casa passando por aquele parque todos os dias. Vez ou outra ela estava lá.

Os dias foram ficando mais frios e a 'moda' na rua mudou, mulheres... quem é capaz de entender o que elas vestem. Mas ela, continuava lá naquele parque simples, com roupas simples sorrindo cativamente.

Um dia trombamos sem querer, me desculpei, tentei puxar assunto, mas quando a olhei fiquei paralisado, então ela comentou que eu sempre estava no parque e me abriu o sorriso mais simples e belo que eu havia recebido. Coincidência ou não naquela hora começou a primeira neve da nova estação.

Durante aquele inverno viramos amigos sempre caminhava-mos juntos por aquele parque, já branco. Falávamos de tudo, nossos trabalhos, nossas vidas e varias outras coisas. No fim do inverno me declarei pra ela, disse que só passava por aquele parque por causa dela, e que contava as horas para nos encontrarmos. Ela corou bastante, e eu a chamei para sair. A primavera veio e com ela 'a ordem natural das coisas', saímos bastante brincamos de apaixonados, ela simplesmente me inebriava, veio o verão, e apesar de continuar com meu jeito indiferente, me diverti com as reclamações dela de como fazia calor e como ela queria que o inverno chegasse. Chegou o 'temido separador' outono. Mas ainda estávamos juntos então, finalmente o inverno...

E ela?

Ela estava grávida. Você sabe o que é ganhar aquele premio que você não esperava, achar a figurinha dourada, seu chefe te dar um aumento por que ele admira seu trabalho? Pois é me senti assim. Eu estava finalmente entendendo a lógica da vida. Passamos a morar juntos, estação vai, vem, minha filha nasceu, e mais um ano... as estações já não eram definidas por taxações e sim estações, mas com o inverno, sempre esperávamos ansiosos por ele. Passeávamos por aquele parque da mesma forma que quando nos conhecemos.

O inverno era lindo, mágico, e por mais frio que fosse, era caloroso. Foi assim que vi os invernos naqueles quatro anos depois que minha filha nasceu. Foi então que veio O Inverno, e a vida pregou uma peça que fez a minha própria vida se esvair de mim. Levou a coisa que eu mais amava, meu doce inverno. Um maníaco a atacou durante uma noite de neve fraca, o chão branco havia sido coberto por um rubro sem vida, sem a vida dela. Eu estava atrasado, tinha ido buscar minha filha na casa da avó. Não sabia que me arrependeria tanto de tomar mais um chocolate quente. Quando cheguei encontrei uma casa revirada, procurei-a por toda a parte e não encontrei, então fui até o jardim, e vi a única coisa que seria capaz e foi de transformar meu inverno em trevas, ela deitada ensangüentada. "eu amo você, meu inverno" foi o que disse suspirando em meus braços.

Muito se passou depois disso, minha filha, provavelmente me odeia, não foi eu quem a criou. Sei que tenho um neto. Estou velho e cansado, minhas 'primaveras' foram muitas, apesar de eu não desejar nenhuma delas depois que tudo ocorreu. Descobri com o tempo que não era o inverno que me agradava, mas o meu sol que me aquecia quando aquele frio chegava. O inverno se torna ótimo quando você tem seu próprio sol. E o meu sol se pôs.

Vou ao parque onde nos conhecemos, vejo uma bela mulher, com o mesmo sorriso que meu sol, com um garotinho. Sento em um banco velho onde parávamos de vez em quando pra conversar. Não sei dizer se estamos no outono ou se já começou o inverno. Pra mim, com tantos anos de inverno saber a estação não tem importância. Percebo alguém se sentar ao meu lado.

_[__flashback]_

_"Meu bem, você sabe qual é a melhor coisa do outono?"_

_"Não Carinho!"_

_"Quando as folhas ficam amarelas e anunciam que o inverno já está quase chegando"_

_"A melhor coisa do outono é ver você e nossa filha dançando nas folhas secas"_

_"Eu amo esse parque"  
_

_[fim do flashback]_

"Pai?"

Olho para aquela mulher e seu filho

"Yuki?" amávamos tanto o inverno que este foi o nome da nossa criança, ou melhor da criança dela.

"O senhor não pode tomar friagens, venha! Eu te levo pra casa"

"Obrigado, mas já não me preocupo com friagem."

"Pai, uma vez minha avó me disse que o senhor amava o inverno, eu entendo o que o senhor sente, mas o senhor tem que se preparar, a primavera um dia vai chegar."

"No meu ano, só existe uma estação, e o frio é cada vez mais intenso, não se resfrie tentando convencer um velho de que a vida pode me dar mais do que me tomou.

"Abra os olhos pai, você se fechou para o mundo, se fechou para mim, se fechou.... pra ela. Seu sol, seu calor."

Se alguém já disse para a Yuki que ela não lembrava a mãe era mentira, olhar para a Yuki é ver um ponto brilhante no céu.

"Não me abandone de novo"

Uma estrela, tão linda como meu sol.

"Sabe, sua mãe nunca vai me perdoar por não ter criado você, mas sem ela eu nem ao menos sei o que é viver. Você não merecia viver ao lado de alguém que só tem amarguras no coração"

"Deixe-me cuidar de você pai, me deixe salvar o homem que minha mãe amou, me deixe aprender a amar o pai que minha mãe quis pra mim, eu quero estar com você pai, e quero que meu filho esteja com você também. Vamos pai, está frio."

"Posso lhe oferecer um chá quente?" lhe perguntei por fim,

"Que tal um chocolate quente pai? Daqueles de quando eu era criança?"

Encaro minha filha como a muito não fazia, sorrio...

"Venha filho, vamos passear na casa do vovô."

[_flashback]_

"_Mas Senna, ainda é outono, e lá não neva"_

"_Mas podemos olhar as estrelas, o céu do outono e do inverno são os mais lindos do ano__"_

"_Ta bom, ta bom, podemos olhar as estrelas"_

_[fim flashback]_

E porque não? A vida não tem mais nada pra me tomar, um chocolate quente não será capaz de fazer tão mal novamente. E não custa nada, olhar as estrelas ao se preparar para um inverno.

Começou a nevar.


End file.
